


longing for your touch to make me feel alive.

by westhamutd



Series: we fall so easily together [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut, Theres a lot going on, paulo is STRESSED and in need of some dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: after that, he notices things he didn't notice before. like the way paulo's eyes light up when he makes leo laugh, the way his hand lingers on his shoulder a little too long after they hug, the fondness in his voice when he leans in close to whisper something in his ear. leo finds himself drowning in everything about paulo.





	longing for your touch to make me feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in a little universe i've created! you don't need to read the other little fic to read this one, though!!
> 
> its mostly just shameless smut so... enjoy!!! ❤️

leo doesn't really think anything of it at first. he notices it, of course, the way the younger man sometimes stutters or tenses up around him, the way he blushes when leo praises him and when their legs brush together. he just thinks  _ the kids cute, he has a crush, it'll pass _ and he doesn't really see anything more in paulo than that. i mean, he's a nice guy and great footballer, he's cool to have around, but leo isn't going to  _ pursue  _ him or anything. paulo doesn't act either, doesn't say anything, so leo assumes he's just accepted it as a crush as well, and gets on with his life.

 

that is, until paulo hugs him after a goal in a friendly match against switzerland, and leo's heart speeds up at his touch, his embrace, the sheer  _ warmth _ , both in his body and in his soft green eyes.

 

he tries to tell himself it was because of the goal, because of the run he went on through the swiss defence before he scored, but he only feels it when he's in paulo's embrace. the heat working its way into his chest makes his entire body flutter with nerves, and he knows he's fucked.

 

after that, he notices things he didn't notice before. like the way paulo's eyes light up when he makes leo laugh, the way his hand lingers on his shoulder a little too long after they hug, the fondness in his voice when he leans in close to whisper something in his ear. leo finds himself drowning in everything about paulo. in his laugh, the softness of his hair, the warm feeling of his skin against his own - every small interaction makes leo feel like electricity is crackling through his veins.

 

he still doesn't plan on doing anything about it though, he doesn't think it would amount to anything, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt paulo. he knows the younger man is falling for him, and he doesn't want to give him  _ something _ if he can't give him  _ everything _ .

 

deep down, he knows he's only protecting himself, but he also knows that it will be a long time before he ever admits that - to anyone.

 

despite his controlled movements, his cautious words and his oh so easy compartmentalising, he doesn't get to stay in his soft bubble of denial for very long. no, before he can truly push his feelings down, paulo is knocking at his front door and leo doesn't know what to think anymore.

 

“hey leo. can i come in?” paulo asks, rocking nervously on his feet.

 

leo only lets the shock linger on his face for a split second before he smiles softly.

 

“of course,” he responds, stepping back.

 

paulo doesn't move very far into the house, lingering in the entryway, and leo feels his stomach sizzle with nerves as he closes the door slowly behind him.

 

“is everything okay?” he asks, looking over at paulo who is staring very intently at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“leo,” paulo says quietly.

it sounds desperate and longing and leo takes a step closer to him without meaning to.

 

“what?”

 

“leo,” he says again, and this time it's a  _ whine.  _ he looks up at him, eyes dark and intense and so full of yearning and leo swallows loudly in the silence around them.

 

paulo's mouth opens and he looks like he wants to speak, like he has so much to say, and the desperation is written all over his face and leo's heart tugs in his chest. 

 

paulo doesn't speak.

 

“paulo?” leo asks, softly. 

 

the other man whines again and steps towards him, searching leo's eyes for a second to gage his reaction before he locks their lips together.

 

it's harsh and frantic, like paulo is trying to pour every thought and feeling he has out into leo's mouth and let the other man taste them. leo can only stand there for a moment, feeling paulo's soft lips on his and his firm hands roaming his body, but after a few seconds have passed, he starts to kiss back. as soon as paulo can feel leo's hands and lips moving, he becomes so overwhelmed he pushes leo back until he's pressed against the wall, a soft gasp escaping his lips and spilling into the kiss.

 

he knew paulo had a crush on him, but he wasn't expecting him to be so  _ desperate _ , longing and practically begging for anything leo will give him. he moves his thigh up to press against paulo's crotch and the moan he breathes into leo's mouth makes his head spin.

 

it's the dizziness that makes him realise just how far gone he really is.

 

“wait, wait, paulo, wait,” he says, gently pushing the other man away just enough to see his eyes. their bodies are still pressed together, and paulo is panting harshly, his eyes blown and his lips red, and leo wants to burn the image into his brain.

 

“do you, i'm sorry, do you not want-” 

 

he starts to move away and leo clamps an arm around his waist.

 

“no, i do, i do want… this.” 

 

he says it with a conviction that shocks even him, and the relief that washes over paulo's entire body makes him glad that he said it.

 

“i just, i think we should talk about… whatever this is.” 

 

paulo frowns and leo is so confused.

 

“leo, i just, i want… leo,  _ fuck _ .”

 

he's whining again, and he's grabbing at leo's shirt, and leo knows what he wants, but it's not until he starts kissing down his neck that he begins to give in.

 

“paulo… fuck,” he gasps, fingers digging into his shoulder as paulo sucks a hickey just above his collarbone.

 

“i want you so badly,” he whispers against his skin and leo shivers, against his better judgement. paulo is licking and sucking and biting his away across his neck and every touch burns so blissfully that leo thinks he might quite like to be set on fire.

 

he opens his mouth to respond, but paulo sinks down onto his knees in front of him and all of the air leaves his lungs.

 

he palms his dick through his trousers, already half hard, and leo groans, one of his hands working its way into paulo's hair. he didn't think this was where things would go when paulo turned up at his door, and he thinks briefly that maybe he should stop him, maybe he should pull paulo back onto his feet and  _ make _ him talk to him. 

 

he looks up at him then, and asks with his eyes if he can suck him off, and leo just nods, letting any inhibitions he had fly out of his brain.

 

paulo's hands quickly move to take off his jeans, his hands shaking slightly with arousal and anticipation and leo takes hold of them, halting him.

 

“hey, pau, calm down. there's no rush, and i want this so badly as well, just…” 

 

paulo nods and swallows and leo lets go of his hands which become much more steady as they finish their job. he pulls leo's jeans down so they're around his thighs, staring at the bulge in his boxers and all leo can do is watch, his hand working its way back into his hair.

 

paulo looks like he's already past gone. he's panting harshly, his cheeks flushed red, and leo swears he can hear him whimper as he finally releases his cock from his boxers. leo himself lets out a groan as paulo starts to move his hand up and down his length, too slow and loose and dry, but any touch right now feels so good. the sensation mixes with the anticipation of what paulo is about to do -  _ paulo  _ \- and leo's fully hard before he can even blink. 

 

he suddenly feels paulo's tongue lick over the head of his cock and he moans a little, looking down at him. 

 

he looks incredible, on his knees like this for leo, and he can't wait to see what he looks like with his mouth wrapped around his dick, but - he looks… nervous.

 

“have you ever done this before?” leo asks, and paulo's cheeks flush deeper, giving leo the answer before he can even reply. 

 

he shakes his head, and leo runs his hand through his hair to soothe him.

 

“it's okay just… do whatever you feel, and i'll tell you if you do something wrong.”

 

paulo nods, and he seems reassured by this because he suddenly sucks the head of leo's cock into his mouth, leo's head falling back against the wall in sync with his actions.

 

paulo moves down his length slowly, one of his hands coming up to hold the base of leo's cock. he's careful at first, clearly getting used to the feeling, the taste, everything. he works his mouth up and down at an agonising pace, his tongue occasionally coming out and lapping at the head of leo's cock or sliding along the underneath of his shaft.

 

it feels  _ good _ . it's not the best blowjob leo's ever had, but it's paulo's first time and leo has lifted his head so he can look down at him, can see the way his lips stretch around his cock, his other hand palming himself through his trousers. he looks like pure sex, and even though the blowjob is slow and tentative, it's one of the hottest experiences of leo's life.

 

after a little while, leo finds himself blindsided. paulo starts to hollow out his cheeks and he sucks harder, deeper, messier, and when leo feels the head of his cock reach paulo's throat he thinks  _ yeah, this boy has watched a lot of porn. _

 

paulo doesn't take his cock into his throat straight away, just keeps sucking him and jerking the base of his cock, getting deeper and sloppier with every bob of his head. when he finally does lean his head forward enough to force leo's cock down his throat, leo grips his hair tightly and moans his name, making paulo moan in response and suddenly he's pulling back, gagging and coughing, eyes watering.

 

it takes leo a second to realise what had happened, why the tight, wet heat around his cock has disappeared. when he looks down, paulo is panting heavily and he looks  _ mortified. _

 

leo places a hand to his cheek and tilts his head up, locking their eyes.

 

“hey, it's okay, it happens to the best of us,” he smiles and paulo smiles weakly back up at him, “you were doing so fucking good though, pau,  _ so _ good. i can't believe this is your first time.”

 

paulo's mouth falls open slightly and he blinks before he smiles up at leo.

 

“keep saying that,” he whispers, “keep talking to me, while i-”

 

leo nods, running his hand through paulo's hair. he nods in response and moves back to take leo's cock into his mouth again, humming around the head.

 

“fuck, you look so good like that, with my cock in between your lips,” leo says, words falling out his mouth like light streaming from the sun.

 

paulo moans and his eyes flutter closed, which just spurs leo on even more.

 

“you’re taking me so well, i didn't even think you would try and deepthroat me, but you did it pau and fuck, it felt so good.”

 

paulo keeps moaning around leo's dick and it sends shockwaves up his spine, keeping the words tumbling out of his mouth. the way paulo is speeding up, hollowing out his cheeks and taking him in deeper, and the sloppy sounds his mouth is making as he sucks him, are driving leo insane. he doesn't want to lose his cool, he wants to be in control, to guide paulo through this, but he can't help it. something about his innocence, knowing this is his first time, mixing with the fact that he's sucking his cock like he's staring in a goddamn porn film, is going straight to leo's head and to his cock and all he can think is  _ paulo, paulo, paulo _ .

 

he takes him back into his throat again, the sensation of him swallowing around leo's cock almost too much for him to bare. he doesn't make a sound for a while until paulo fucking  _ whines _ around his dick and reminds leo that he'd agreed to talk paulo through it, so he does.

 

he tells him how good he feels, how tight and hot, and how amazing it is when paulo swallows around him and that he's doing so good, so unbelievably  _ good _ . leo thinks he's starting to learn what heaven feels like as his words make paulo keep moaning and whining with his mouth wrapped around his cock. he absorbs everything he says, his eyes closed and his hips bucking against his own hand as he tries to find some kind of friction,  _ any _ kind of friction.

 

he licks around leo's head and takes him back down so easily, sucking hard and leo can feel his orgasm building.

 

“pau, paulo i'm gonna- shit, i'm gonna come.” 

 

he tugs on his hair but paulo doesn't move, sucking leo harder and suddenly he's coming, moaning paulo's name, his hand gripping his hair a little too tight. his vision clouds and pleasure courses through his body, setting every nerve alight and he doesn't know how the fuck he's still standing, legs shaking as he thrusts ever so slightly into paulo's mouth.

 

when he regains his composure a little, hand softening in paulo's hair as he pulls off his dick, leo looks down and moans again. paulo is looking up at him, smiling as his tongue pokes out to clean up some of the semen that has spilled out of his lips. his hair is a mess, his eyes are dark, his lips swollen as some of leo's come dribbles down his chin, and he looks perfect.

 

“get up here.”

 

leo offers him the hand that was in his hair and paulo takes it, staggering slightly once he's back on his feet.

 

“you okay?” leo asks, voice soft, and paulo nods, wiping his mouth with his sleeve before he kisses him.

 

“my jaw hurts,” he says as he pulls back, making leo laugh, “but that was so good, you taste so good, you feel-”

 

leo cuts him off with another kiss and moves a hand down to palm paulo through his trousers.

 

he's still hard.

 

“you want me to…?” leo asks and paulo moans in response and that's all the confirmation leo needs. he reaches his hands into paulo's sweatpants and underneath his boxers, paulo's head falling on to his shoulder.

 

“i'm not gonna last long,” he whispers in between moans and leo drops a kiss to his temple, wrapping his hand firmly around his dick and starting to stroke.

 

paulo really doesn't last long, and in less than a minute he's coming inside his boxers, entire body shaking against leo as he chants his name.

 

leo pulls his hand out of his underwear and paulo turns his head to watch as leo licks the white streaks off his hand, staring into his eyes the entire time and paulo whimpers.

 

“you're so beautiful, so fucking hot,” he whispers and leo smiles when he pulls his hand away, wiping it on his jeans.

 

“you have no idea how beautiful you are,” he says and paulo's cheeks flush again.

 

“come up to bed?” leo asks, tucking himself back into his boxers. 

 

paulo lets himself be led, and leo walks them upstairs. he takes them to the bathroom and cleans them up, paulo still a little dazed and so pliable under leo's touch. he gets them both fresh boxers before they both slide into his bed, legs entwined under the soft covers.

 

“can we finally talk now?” he asks, threading his fingers with paulo's. 

 

the other man giggles, and nods and leo just waits for him to speak. 

 

“i like you, leo, a lot. you've probably noticed i, i'm not very good at staying cool around you. i want… to be yours. i mean, i already am, but i want you to know that i am.”

 

leo runs a hand along his back and takes in his words. he knew what paulo was going to say, but hearing it still makes his heart spasm as he feels a comforting warmth seep into his veins. 

 

it feels like home.

 

“i'm yours too, paulo. i want this too, all of it.” 

 

paulo looks up at him, searching his eyes, and smiles before leaning up to kiss him. he doesn't say anything when he pulls away, but leo can see what he feels dancing in his eyes and he squeezes his hand, lets him know that he understands, and paulo places a kiss to his chest.

 

“you've been with men before, haven't you?” he asks and he can feel it when leo nods.

 

“it was kun, wasn't it?”

 

leo nods again.

 

“we broke up a while ago, though.” 

 

paulo nods this time, and leo places a kiss to the top of his head.

 

“do you… do you still-”

 

“no.” 

 

leo answers quickly and paulo looks up into his eyes.

 

“kun will always be my friend but… i haven't felt like that about him in a long time. not like i feel about you.” 

 

paulo blushes and leo thinks that he wants to continue to do everything in his power to make paulo look at him in exactly the way he is right now.

 

“i can't believe you've never been with a man before, the way you sucked my dick would suggest otherwise.” 

 

paulo's blush grows deeper and he buries his head in leo's chest in embarrassment as he laughs.

 

“i have, i've… kissed men, and i jerked a guy off once, i just hadn't ever done anything else.” 

 

“do you want to do anything else, other than what we just did?”

 

“i want you to fuck me.”

 

he says it so casually, all traces of humility gone from his voice and leo's breath catches in his throat.

 

“i want to know what it would feel like… to have you inside me.” 

 

leo definitely thinks he's forgotten how to breathe.

 

“we can… absolutely do that at some point,” he says, voice slightly strained. 

 

he notices paulo smirking as he looks up at him and hits his side lightly, causing him to erupt into laughter and leo's chest feels warm.

 

“i do want that though. i really do.” 

 

leo just nods and paulo yawns, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“get to sleep.” 

 

leo kisses the top of his head and paulo hums, both of them suddenly overcome with exhaustion as they drift off into an easy sleep.


End file.
